Period
by DeathJail
Summary: Todo fue rápido, sucedió con tal rapidez que cuando recordó todo parecía solo un mal sueño. Aun cuando comenzó como algo alegre pronto se transformó en una pesadilla. Aun cuando comenzó con su sonrisa./Oneshot/ FredXOC.


Disc…que?... ah lo que sea. Señores del Copyright con el suficiente tiempo libre como para leer la historia de un mocoso con rara imaginación esto va para ustedes. Ni Harry Potter, ni Fred Weasley ni ninguno de los carismáticos personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de mi amada J. y toda su mortal genialidad. Solo Elizabeth es mía junto con este deliro que quise plasmar en una hoja virtual.

Mis dulces desgracias Ann y Vik (os amo dúo de arpías) esto no va para ninguna de vosotras (aun asi quiero que comentéis) va para nuestra arpía mayor Liz, que suplicó, lloró y sobornó hasta meter la idea en mi cabeza. Lizzie lo pediste, te lo doy, si no te gusta ya es lo tuyo (Eres mía cielo, el disc-lo-que-sea lo ordena) Esto es tan amoroso como te gusta, disfrútalo.

VOY A SALVARLE LA VIDA A WEASLEY... nah es coña, no se me ocurre algo legal para hacerlo que no tenga que ver con visiones o algo asi, aunque si Liz continua suplicando como lo hace ya me inventaré alguna cosa para hacerlo.

A los demás lectores que por alguna razón decidieron leer este delirio, disculpad si Fred me salió OCC o algo asi, no me considero fan de este tío, mi incondicional amor completamente heterosexual va dirigido a Tom Riddle y no me he fijado demasiado en los demás como para representarlos con excelencia. Ya me diréis en los reviews si queréis que lo continúe y me adentre a una historia más profunda o lo deje tal como está.

Como parece ser mi sello personal lo diré. Esta cosa, drabble, oneshot o lo que sea, no es buena, pero es mía y la subo porque o se me ocurre una razón para no hacerlo.

 _Todo fue rápido, sucedió con tal rapidez que cuando recordó todo parecía solo un mal sueño. Aun cuando comenzó como algo alegre pronto se transformó en una pesadilla. Aun cuando comenzó con su sonrisa._

 **Period**

Capitulo Único

En cuando todo termino y confirmó que el cuerpo de Tom Riddle no volvería a moverse, salió corriendo sin decir nada ni fijarse en nadie, aun después de escuchar a George y deshacer el agarre que sintió en su brazo no se detuvo hasta llegar a donde estaba. En una de las torres del castillo, sin duda, la misma en la que hace unas horas había dado su último beso, cuando la guerra comenzaba y solo sobrevivir era su prioridad.

Ganaron la guerra, pero ella no se sentía ni de cerca como una vencedora, en medio de todo el regocijo y la celebración general Elizabeth se hunde en la agonía más pura y dolorosa que pudiese existir. Lo que pudo ser una celebración se transformó en un instante en la más pura agonía. Todo fue rápido, sucedió con tal rapidez que cuando recordó todo parecía solo un mal sueño. Aun cuando comenzó como algo alegre pronto se transformó en una pesadilla. Aun cuando comenzó con su sonrisa.

Él le sonreía y ella sonreía. Pese a estar en medio de la guerra esbozaban aquel gesto de dicha, porque asi eran ellos, porque asi era ella cuando estaba junto a él. Todo Hogwarts lleno de mortífagos, ambos escuchaban los conjuros que ambos bandos gritaban e incluso evitaron un par de maleficios conforme corrían. Aun asi se sonreían mutuamente, ella ya no se sorprendía de eso, Fred lograba hacerle sonreír.

Cuando Percy apareció estaba acompañado. Los tres los mortífagos que le acompañaban, casi arrinconándole sin escapatoria, se volvieron dos cuando Fred y ella gritaron un hechizo aturdidor. Fue cuando Harry entro en su campo de visión, junto a Ron y Hermione, que todo comenzó a desmoronarse.

― _Liz ¿Escuchaste? ¡Percy está bromeando! ―_ Fred desvió su mirada hacia Percy con una sonrisa llena de regocijo ― _Realmente estas bromeando, Percy… no creo haberte oído bromear desde que tenías…_

Todo fue demasiado rápido. La broma de Percy, la risa de Fred, Augustus Rookwood apuntándoles con su varita, Fred colocándose frente a ella y el aire explotó.

Y todo explotó.

¿Qué hechizo lanzó Rookwood? No tenía idea, no alcanzó a escucharlo. Fred se había puesto frente a ella talvez pensando que se trataba de un Avada Kedavra o algún hechizo directo, moviéndose meramente por instinto.

Nunca pudo reclamarle por hacer semejante estupidez, porque de ser la maldición asesina o algún hechizo asi ella le habría tomado por los brazos, lo hubiesen esquivado como antes y el arriesgaría su vida en balde. Ya después le hubiera gritado que ella no era ninguna damisela en riesgo y que se podía defender sola, el habría reído diciendo algo cursi como "Tu eres _mi_ damisela en peligro" solo para molestarla. Habrían derribado a Rookwood después y luego… no importaba que hubiera sucedido luego, mientras el continuase con vida.

Pero el escenario le golpeó con fuerza, sin piedad ni sutileza.

Y Fred estaba muerto.

Todo explotó y Fred estaba muerto.

Ahora con la vista fija en la luna saliente, ella no lloraba, sus lágrimas se habían agotado hace horas. En posición fetal, pegada al duro concreto, se encontró a si misma deseando morir, ir al lugar en donde estaba el y dejar de sufrir. El peso del anillo dorado en su dedo anular fue lo único que impidió que su mano se moviera y cumpliera ese deseo.

Él se lo había regalado justo ahí, hace ya horas.

― _Es algo muggle, pero me dijiste que te gustaba la idea ¿Recuerdas? ―_ Había sonreído, con esa sonrisa que lograba parar su corazón ― _Cuando esto acabe, la nuestra será mucho más bonita que la de Bill y Fleur._

Era tan raro ver a Fred o a George con una expresión que no demostrara diversión o travesura, que ver la mirada repleta de adoración que en ese momento le dedicó no le permitió responder de ninguna forma. Solo pudo corresponder al beso que le dio, aferrándose a él como si fuera el último. Fue el último

Ahora solo le quedaba ese delgado aro dorado y una petición entre líneas.

Elizabeth sollozó destrozada.

¿Por qué el? De todos los que estaban ahí, de todos los mortífagos que merecían el castigo de la muerte ¿Por qué se llevó precisamente al que menos lo merecía? Promesas, sueños… su futuro, en un segundo todo desapareció.

Con una rapidez aterradora los años se convierten en recuerdos lejanos, aun cuando hace horas su nitidez era asombrosa ¿Estaba bien? No importaba, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Apretó su mano diestra fuertemente contra su pecho, intentando aminorar el dolor que le impedía respirar. Las lágrimas salían nuevamente.

― _Espero que nuestros hijos se parezcan a mí ―_ ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese?...ah…si, era uno de Fred Weasley ― _Tu eres realmente linda, pero ellos tendrán mi encanto y con ello podrán encontrar a alguien tan lindo como tú ―_

Solo él consideraba algo como aquello una frase romántica y solo el conseguía hacerle feliz con algo asi. Días de alegría, noches de dicha, tiempos que ahora solo enterraban con tortuosa lentitud la daga de la realidad en su pecho. Porque Fred estaba muerto y jamás volvería a escucharle, verle o sentirle nunca más.

― ¿Le quieres de vuelta?

Sus remembranzas se vieron interrumpidas por una voz conocida. Con los ojos llorosos observo una figura aparecer por la entrada y verle sin una expresión en particular. Silencio, en el lugar solo se podía escuchar su respiración. _Si._ Quiso responder, pero su voz al igual que el resto de su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar.

Aquella era una pregunta estúpida, que incluso podría haber incrementado el dolor si es que se podía. Pero el tono que su acompañante utilizaba no era algo que se podría tomar en broma, su mirada tampoco. Parecía decidido a cumplir y aceptar las condiciones y consecuencias que a su respuesta conllevaría. Y ella quiso responder que sí y que Fred pudiese volver.

― Elizabeth ¿Le quieres de vuelta?

Ella en verdad deseo responder… Si y que volviera con la rapidez en la que se fue.


End file.
